dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
DxD: Black Ice, Fallen Church
DxD: Black Ice, Fallen Church is a fanfiction idea in progress, thought of and written by, Just a Bad Writer for Fun on Fanfiction dot net. It follows a reincarnated protagonist, who somewhat knows the plot of DxD, who became one of the test subjects (artificial human) in the Sigurd Institution and was the second-best exorcist that came out of it, earning himself the name of "Sigurd" underneath that of "Siegfried" who had inherited Gram to his Dáinsleif. Though he would later go by the name of Sjur Vols when he becomes excommunicated due to wishing to mess with the plot of the story, he asks for others to call him "Hiro". While in the church, he was known as "Black Ice" due to his expert use of Dáinsleif, a Demon Sword that can create and manipulate ice. He would later create a small-scale group appropriate known as "Fallen Church". Synopsis A nameless old guy, who had gotten into anime as his life deteriorated, finally passed away. The last thing he was thinking of as he went to the great beyond in the middle of the night, alone, was of his favorite anime... High School DxD, which reminded him of the kind of idiot he was back in his younger years in school. He related to Issei, as he also wanted to get all the girls and he genuinely felt as if he was part of the ORC and the anime itself, often dreaming himself into the show. The next time he opens his eyes, he is meeting some type of "deity" who informs him of his death. The deity named itself "Arithmos tou Thēriou" or "Ending/End" for short. He is completely understanding, and asks if he would be going to Heaven or Hell; however, much to his surprise, the deity asks if he would like to reincarnate with his memories in order to achieve something more than what he had done in his own life, though the beast grins in a false way when announcing this, which goes unnoticed by the old man. After thinking of this and after learning he would be going to DxD, he agreed with a smile - he would be able to join his favorite anime in the flesh and mess with it as much as he could! The deity informed him that because of him being brought into the world, there could be some repercussions later down the line, but he's fine with that. He'll simply fight against the tide and make sure everyone comes out stronger and better to deal with whatever new threat comes. The deity is surprised but with an unnerving smile, it reincarnates him into the world - as an artificial human in the Sigurd Institution. In a prime spot to become stronger, he aims to change the plot of DxD from the shadows; casually using information from the future in order to bring some people to his side and cause some events to happen earlier, or cause certain people to become much stronger earlier on, or let go of certain grudges. He knows what to expect - at least for a while and he will do what he must to by using this information to give himself a nice life with the beauties and to make sure the world is as safe as it could ever be. Author's Notes Well, this doesn't necessarily have to be a reincarnated fic, but it'd have to be reworked a bit to make the appropriate changes. In any case, I always wanted to actually do a story like this. Though, what of my other, currently ongoing fic, Deus Vult? Well, this is just a side thing; I'm focusing more on that, but I'll work on this every now and then. Currently, this is more of just an idea, so don't expect much from it currently. If anyone reading has any questions or any ideas to add on, please say so down in the comment section and I would be more than happy to reply :D The first chapter of DxD: Black Ice, Fallen Church, has officially began at 4:49 in the morning on 8/29/19. It can be expected sometime in the beginning of September (hopefully). Volume List 'V1 - Sigurd Institution of the Vatican' *''C1: Dusk to Dawn'' 'V2 - Vampire War of Romania' *''C1: ?'' 'V3- Excommunication of the Church' *''C1: ?'' 'V4 - Fallen Church of the Grigori' *''C1: ?'' 'V5 - Phenex of the Game' *''C1: ?'' 'V6 - Sellzen of the Red' *''C1: ?'' 'V7 - War of the Fool' *''C1: ?'' 'V8 - Meeting of Factions' *''C1: ?'' Trivia *The entire idea came from a dream. **In it, he was meant to constantly become stronger, and pretty much be the rival of Siegfried, who inherited the strongest Demon Sword, which was the point of the Sigurd Institution, Gram. *Arithmos tou Thēriou translates to "number of the beast". *In this fanfiction, the last name "Sellzen" is given to three individuals in the Sigurd Institution who show great promise and skill, but failed to be able to wield Gram, which only Siegfried (the strongest one) and Sigurd (the second strongest) were. They were: Freed Sellzen, Lint Sellzen, and Ys Sellzen. **Each of the three individuals mentioned above inherited a Demon Sword, which was: Tyrfing, Balmung, and Nothung. **Freed inherited Tyrfing, Lint inherited Balmung, and Ys inherited Nothung. *The rankings of the five in order from strongest to weakest are Siegfried, Sigurd, Lint Sellzen, Ys Sellzen, and then Freed Sellzen. **Out of those five, only Freed went crazy from the harsh training. **Out of those five, only Lint's hair didn't completely turn white (as all their hair color were originally black). **Ys and Lint are each about the same power and have won and lost to the other the same number of times. **If Freed didn't become insane, he would've been the third strongest and would be able to give Sigurd a good fight. **Only Siegfried and Ys Sellzen currently have a Sacred Gear among the five. *The Sigurd Institution didn't stop at just recreating Siegfried and a "Sigurd", but they also attempted to genetically clone the Valkyrie Brynhildr. **Their attempts were met with multiple failures, however, before the Institution was closed, they had a success. **In the Institution, every member was given a number, for example, Sigurd is number "Thirty-Six". This is their identification number. However, the top five would be the exception to this rule as their number would be tossed away and they would gain a name - with the top two getting named after Siegfried and Sigurd and the three afterward getting the last name Sellzen. *Him using Dáinsleif came from wanting some kind of special sword for him, and when I made his character be part of the Sigurd Institution, I decided to just steal one of Siegfried's swords, cause he has too many. **His epithet "Black Ice" relates to Dáinsleif; "Black" comes from it being a Demon Sword and "Ice" because it manipulates ice. Haha, yeah I know, pretty generic. **After thinking it over, I decided to steal all of Siegfried's swords and distribute them to other members of the Sigurd Institution. *Fallen Church comes from how he joins the Grigori, a group with the majority of its members being Fallen Angels when he becomes a stray exorcist. **It's also because the first official member of it is "Mittelt" who is a Fallen Angel. **The founders of "Fallen Church" is Sigurd and Brynhildr. *His alias, "Sjur Vols" comes from two sources, both relating to the name "Sigurd". Sjur is short for it, which means victory and Vols is short for Volsunga Saga. **His wishing to be called Hiro by others is because the name has a similar pronunciation as "hero". *As I was writing this, I accidentally burnt some pizza I was making in the oven :( Category:Fanon Story